star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ketsu Onyo
Imperial Academy Black Sun Rebel Network Rebel Alliance |masters= |apprentices=}} Ketsu Onyo was a Human female who worked as a Bounty Hunter under the employment of the Black Sun during the reign of the Galactic Empire. She was previously a cadet at the Imperial Academy on Mandalore before she and fellow cadet Sabine Wren deserted the Empire. The two became bounty hunting partners before she and Wren parted on bad terms, and Wren went on to join the Lothal Rebels. Ketsu later resurfaced on Garel in 4 BBY where she received a secret job from the Black Sun to steal a GNK Power Droid called EG-86, who was carrying sensitive information. However, this job brought her into conflict with Wren and her rebel associates Chopper and Jedi Padawan Ezra Bridger. Following a struggle that ended in the space above the planet, Ketsu and Sabine reconciled and the two joined forces to escape an Imperial Light Cruiser and deliver EG-86 to Rebel Network on Havoc Outpost. While Ketsu declined Wren's offer to join the rebellion, the two departed on friendly terms. Later, Ketsu eventually changed her mind in joining the Rebel Network and helped the Phoenix Rebel Cell to obtain fuel from Horizon Base. She later aided the Lothal Rebels and Phoenix Squadron by fighting off Imperial forces during an Imperial attack on the rebel fleet. Ketsu's actions enabled the Ghost to land on the rebel flagship and deliver vital supplies to the rebels. Having refueled, the rebels were able to escape to the planet Atollon. Biography Joining Black Sun During the Age of the Empire, Ketsu Onyo and her friend Sabine Wren studied at the Imperial Academy on Mandalore. At some point, the two decided to escape the Academy and become bounty hunters for the crime syndicate Black Sun. However, Wren alleged that Ketsu became "greedy" and left her for dead while she alone joined Black Sun. Meanwhile, Sabine survived and joined a group of rebels that operated from the starship Ghost and was part of a larger underground Rebel Network. Reunion on Garel Several years later, Ketsu crossed paths with a former friend Sabine on the planet Garel. Onyo had been sent by Black Sun to collect the GNK Power Droid EG-86, who was carrying information of vital importance to the Rebel network. The droid was scheduled to arrive on a GX1 Short Hauler at Garel City's spaceport. However, Ketsu's mission was complicated when she discovered that Sabine and two rebel associates, the astromech droid C1-10P and the human Jedi Padawan Ezra Bridger, had already picked up the courier droid. Shortly later, Ketsu emerged from hiding and confronted Sabine. After a tense reunion, Ketsu demanded that Sabine and her friends surrender EG-86. She also told Sabine that she would have been better off dead rather than joining the Rebellion since the Empire had put a bounty on Sabine's head. Wren refused to back down and the two former friends prepared for a showdown. However, their confrontation was interrupted by the arrival of a stormtrooper patrol. When the stormtroopers demanded that they leave the spaceport, Onyo opened fired on the stormtroopers with her blaster; sparking a three-way gun battle. In the midst of the fighting, Sabine and her rebel associates managed to escape with EG-86 on a stolen shuttle. However, one of the rebels, Ezra, was separated from his comrades after falling out of the side door. Ketsu was then surrounded by stormtrooper reinforcements who held her at gunpoint. However, she turned the tables on them and took the stormtroopers out in hand to hand combat. She then pursued the rebels on her personal starship Shadow Caster. In space, Ketsu quickly caught up with the rebels' shuttle and managed to disable its hyperdrive. Ketsu then shot open the shuttle's side door, causing a hull breach which sucked Chopper out into the vacuum of space. Satisfied that she made her point, Onyo brought the Shadow Caster face-to-face with the rebels' shuttle and repeated her ultimatum to Sabine. Unknown to Ketsu, Chopper had survived the breach and had managed to use his rocket thrusters to sneak up on the Shadow Caster. Having noticed that Chopper was sabotaging the Shadow Caster main turbolaser turret, Sabine deliberately prolonged their conversation to give Chopper enough time to complete his work. When Onyo expressed pride at working for Black Sun, Sabine derided the crime syndicate as a bunch of slavers and assassins. After Sabine rejected her ultimatum again, Onyo reluctantly opened fire on Wren's shuttle only to discover that her turret had been sabotaged. This gave enough time for Sabine to escape in her shuttle. However, Onyo managed to trap Chopper with the Shadow Caster tractor beams and took him prisoner. Communicating with Sabine over the intercom, Sabine offered to trade Chopper for EG-86. Unwilling to abandon her rebel comrade to Ketsu, Sabine reluctantly returned and docked her shuttle with the Shadow Caster. Meeting face to face, Ketsu discovered that Sabine was determined not to give up the courier droid. She offered to split the bounty but Wren was not interested in profits and reiterated her devotion to the Rebel cause. Onyo was sceptical that the Rebellion would succeed and responded that she was solely concerned with her own survival. After a tense discussion, the two former friends reconciled and Sabine forgave Ketsu for abandoning her. Their reunion was however interrupted by the arrival of an Imperial ''Arquitens''-Class Light Cruiser, which had responded to the theft of the shuttle. Sabine quickly improvised an escape plan which involved exploding the shuttle to create a distraction that would allow the rebels, Ketsu, and EG-86 to escape on the Shadow Caster. Ketsu cooperated with Sabine's plan and personally evacuated her old friend after Sabine was knocked out by an Imperial laser blast. Sabine's plan succeeded and they managed to escape in Ketsu's starship. Following their escape, Ketsu and the rebels traveled to Havoc Outpost where they delivered EG-86 to a group of Alderaanian rebels that included the astromech droid R2-D2. Ketsu then brought her rebel allies back to Garel. Due to her efforts in helping the rebels to deliver EG-86, Ketsu was thanked by Phoenix Leader Hera Syndulla, the leader of Sabine's rebel cell. Before departing, Sabine told Onyo that she would always be welcome in the Rebellion. Joining the Rebel Network Later on in the year 3 BBY, Ketsu Onyo eventually reconsidered in accepting Sabine's offer to join the Rebel Network after witnessing what the Rebels could do to overthrow the Empire. She attended a briefing on the captured Imperial light carrier that had become the Phoenix Rebel Cell's headquarters. By cross-referencing several Galactic Republic and Lasat maps, the rebels found that the planet Berzite's moon in the Yost System was a prospective candidate for a rebel base. However, the rebels were unable to make the trip since the cruiser-carrier was running low on fuel. Hearing the rebels' predicament, Onyo mentioned that the Empire had a fuel depot at Horizon Base. After Sabine seconded Ketsu's idea, Commander Jun Sato approved of the plan and sent the Lothal Rebels to steal the fuel. When the Phoenix fleet came under attack from Imperial forces under Admiral Kassius Konstantine, Onyo used the Shadow Caster to clear a path for the rebel starship, the Ghost, to land safely in one of the cruiser-carrier's hangar bays. Gallery Ketsu.png Ketsu laughing.png Sabine Leg.png Sabine Leg 2.png Ketsu challenges Sabine to a Duel.png|Ketsu Challenges Sabine to a Duel Ketsu hand.png Ketsu Helmet Eyes.png|Ketsu Helmet Eyes Sabine Helmet Eyes.png|Sabine Helmet Eyes Sabine back.png|Sabine Back Sabine back 2.png Sabine Back 3.png Sabine back 4.png|Sabine Back 4 Behind the Scenes Ketsu Onyo was created for the second season of the animated television series Star Wars Rebels, and the character is voiced by actress Gina Torres. Appearances * * Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Lothal Rebels Category:Mandalorians Category:Members of the Black Sun Category:Members of the Rebel Network